the_worlds_most_autisticfandomcom-20200213-history
The War
The War (戦争 Sensō) was the worlds longest war. Everybody's grandfather participated in The War. The Events Leading Up To The War Historians still are unsure how The War actually started. Some say Germany was trash talking India. Others say a bunch of autists were trying reenact Team Fortress 2. Although nobody knows for sure what happened before, they all sure that the attepted assassination of Mike Hunt and Nate Higgers by Toby Fair, a famous American spy, is what really kicked it off. The Actual War After the failed assassination, everybody went apeshit. Almost every country started flinging all their weapons at other countries. I say "almost every country" because 86% of Africa 's countries still use spears, and thus were destroyed immediately. Anyways, during the war, Germany decided it would be really funny if The Holocaust happened again. Everybody thought that would be a hilarious idea, even Israel. Israel thought this would be a great way to get pity shekels, but soon lost it's entire population after a week of Germany raping its population with gas. Then Germany thought it would be funny to bring back The Axis Powers. Nobody thought that was funny and subsequently was hit with several fuck off nukes of love. Slovakia declared alliance with America. America didn't give a shit,mostly due to the fact nobody cares about Latvia. I mean, Slovenia. Oh wait, it's Estonia, right? Wait, it's not? Portugal wanted to beat the shit out of Brazil, but didn't have an excuse to do so they wouldn't look like assholes. Switzerland, like usual, was a faggoty ass cock sucker and stayed neutral the entire time. Poland was tired of being everybody's go to bitch, so it decided to raid Austria. Austria, understandably, didn't like getting threaten by children and destroyed Poland's army. Korea got split up ''again ''and is now North Korea, West Korea, East Korea and South Korea. Nobody want to fight Russia, but Russia wanted to fight everybody. For about a minute, Saudi Arabia was at peace, until some smartass started beating his wife. Finland and Norway both agreed that Sweden is a pussy bitch and threatened to bomb it. Sweden, being Sweden, gladly accepted it. Finland and Norway were creeped out at this cuckoldry. Japan started development of weaponized cat girls to destroy Taiwan. Taiwan instead used weaponized autism, which was useless because Japan is a nation of autists. Mexico, seeing the perfect opportunity to sell more drugs, sent it's people in swarms to America. Little did they know, The Wall actually had several thick layers of glass, proving that Mexicans are indeed, related to birds. Scotland managed to literally shank its way to independence, only to be stopped by Ireland's surprisingly better shanking skills. Canada literally did nothing in The War except play hockey. Spain also conveniently was having another civil war. France surrendered. Anyways, America totally won. The Aftermath After the war, pretty much everyone agreed that this just a huge waste of time, but in a good way. If Belgium stops complaining, maybe there will be another. Fun! Category:Delet this